Episode 15 - 7 is better than 3
7 is better than 3 (or Seven is better than Three) is the name of the fifteenth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Is 7 really better than 3...? Story Previous Episode: Essentially Teamwork The episode begins where Vincent, Red and Dark Green are fighting Jessie, Amy and Paige. As they battle, however, each of them accidentally hit their teammates; Red accidentally ends up kicking Dark Green, Jessie unintentionally capturing Paige, Dark Green's clone unfortunately getting Vincent caught in Jessie's grip, Jessie accidentally grabbing Amy's scarf and throwing her toward Vincent and Amy accidentally catching everyone in her gust form. Jay then stops them all, and says that their team training was a complete mess. Jay tells them all to properly work together by working as one as well as individually and having good communication with each of their teammates. Later, they all work to coordinate an all team attack, but end up failing when Jessie accidentally lets go of Red too soon, causing him to land on Paige at which she grabs Amy by her scarf, causing her to be startled and catch Vincent inside her gust. Vincent then falls unconscious due to near suffocation, but is able to recover quickly. Amy later apologizes to Vincent, at which Vincent says that he knows she didn't mean it and shouldn't apologize for it. Afterwards, Red and Jessie get into an argument over what happened earlier. Vincent, Amy and Paige stop the two from bickering. The next day, Jay has the two teams have another spar, but later ends up in another mess. Jay strictly tells all of them to practice good communication. Vincent, Red, Amy, Paige, Dark Green and Jessie then all practice but get into a sudden argument over another screw up. However, Vincent stops this from getting out of hand even further. Then, Vincent gets an idea on how they can all have good communication between each other as both a team and as an individual person. The next day, Jay asks the group if they have learned yet to which they all respond in the affirmative. As Jay is about to have them all do another team spar, Dark Green steps up and asks Jay if all of them could spar him together as one big team. Jay, seemingly having anticipated this, accepts. The group then spars Jay, and after an intense struggle and with some slight trouble, the group is able to come together and win the spar. Jay tells the group, now that they have learned how to at least operate as a team, he tells them that now, they are the new generation of the Universe Crew, at which Vincent asks what he means. Jay reveals that, though Red and Vincent had reformed the Universe Crew, it was unofficial as the group needed at least six (6) members, a rule which he made during his own time within the group, and that since Jessie, Amy and Paige are now in the group and so is Dark Green, the Universe Crew has been officially "reborn". After being asked by Vincent, Jay also joins them, becoming their leader. The group are then shown at the top of the hideout, and the episode ends just as they hear a cry for help in the distance, before going off. Next Episode: A Warehouse of Action Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jessie *Darkmon Greene *Amy Reins *Paige Riley *Jay Trivia *The title of this episode refers to the group's number prior to Jessie, Amy and Paige joining them and comes from a line that Red says, "7 is better than 3... I guess...". **This is a bit incorrect, as there is already four (4) of them, counting Jay, in the group before Jessie, Amy and Paige even joined. Although Jay may not have been counted, as Vincent later asks his mentor to join them which he agrees on later. *This episode marks the official formation of the Universe Crew. *This episode marks Jessie, Amy and Paige officially joining the group. *This episode marks the beginning of the first ever "bitter rivalry" in the series, between Red and Jessie. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)